Dancing with the Devil
by Lexy10.91
Summary: AU, En dónde Oz es la reencarnación de Jack, antiguo brujo, descendiente de la familia Vessalius. Cuando Oz se tope con Leo Baskerville y su familia, unos vampiros dedicados a exterminar a quién no respete a la humanidad, ¿Qué sucederá? OzxLeo OzxOswald[Leve] LeoxOzxOswald[Leve] JackxOswald[Menciones] Yaoi 18 Si no te gusta no leas. Pésimo summary


¡Hola! Aquí les traigo esta nueva historia, espero que les gustes, va dedicada a Alice-chan*-* espero que te guste(?) *°*

* * *

Hace miles de años de la oscuridad emergió una raza de la que poco se habla, 'Vampyr' o más conocidos como vampiros, chupasangres, sanguijuelas, estas creaturas que solo viven para alimentarse de los humanos, creaturas simplemente hermosas, lujuriosas y seductoras, los pocos que han sobrevivido a sus ataques suelen decir que pueden ser el pecado en persona, y es así, después de todo ellos mismos se originaron del pecado, hijos de Lilith y Lucifer, la primera humana en habitar la tierra, y un ángel caído. Es así como nacen los caminantes de la noche, pero como todo, algunos pocos se negaban a seguir con su naturaleza, matando y alimentándose de los humanos, esos seres que eran débiles en comparación a ellos, es así como nace el 'Abyss' una sociedad secreta entre los vampiros, ellos se encargan de controlar, vigilar y mantener el secreto de la naturaleza vampírica así, entre esta sociedad hay un selecto grupo, Los Baskerville, apodado por muchos como dioses de la muerte, shinigamis, etc... Pero, ¿Por qué le llaman de esa forma? Simple y sencillo, ellos se encargan de erradicar a aquellos seres rebeldes y molestos, que simplemente se encargan de matar a los seres más débiles, como los humanos.

-¡Ya me voy! –Un chico de cabellos rubios, mirada esmeralda, tez pálida, estatura mediana por no decir pequeña sonreía de forma radiante al hombre mayor que estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo al parecer el periódico. Este dejo de hacerlo para dirigir su mirada igualmente esmeralda al menor.

-Ten cuidado, Oz. Es algo tarde. –Dijo el mayor frunciendo el ceño observando al chico, este asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

-¡Lo haré tío! –Dijo el chico un tanto emocionado se acercó al mayor y beso su mejilla, en forma de despedida para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta principal, y salir de la residencia.

-Esto no me gusta, Ada. –Murmuró el rubio mayor en voz baja sintiendo la presencia de la chica cerca, se escuchó una risita suave y como una mujer joven de cabellos rubios se materializaba al lado del hombre.

-Es el destino, tío Oscar. –Canturreó la mujer jugando con sus largos cabellos mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero sigue sin gustarme. –Dejo el periódico a un lado y miro de lleno a la mujer.- Debimos contarle la verdad a Oz hace mucho tiempo. Siento que enviamos a un inocente cordero a la boca del lobo. –La joven sonrió con malicia al escuchar al mayor.

-Tal vez, tal vez.. –Murmuró la chica sintiendo la mirada del mayor fulminarle.- Pero no te preocupes.. –Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro acostándose totalmente en el sofá.- Los Baskerville no dejarían que le pase nada, después de todo es la reencarnación de mi querido hermano, Jack. –Un suspiro salió de los labios del hombre mayor mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-¿Crees que aún lo recuerden? –Se limitó a preguntar abriendo un ojo para ver a la chica, esta se quedó un tanto pensativa.

-Definitivamente, tío. –Levantó las piernas y comenzó a moverlas en el aire.- Aunque habrán muchas sorpresas, demasiadas diría yo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Curioso pregunto el mayor mirando de lleno a la chica.

-Umm.. –La chica suspiro y se recostó sobre el costado mirando al mayor.- Oswald-sama se llevara una sorpresa. –Comento misteriosamente la rubia desvaneciéndose frente al mayor.

* * *

El chico de cabellos rubios caminaba de forma regular mientras tatareaba una canción en su mente, llevaba su mano apoyada en una de las correas de su mochila, que llevaba sobre su hombro. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás pues sentía que le observaban, pero al no ver nadie volvía su cabeza hacia al frente. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, observando como este estaba cubierto de algunas nubes, un suspiro salió de sus labios percatándose que pronto comenzaría a llover, se detuvo unos momentos porque su celular estaba sonando, cuando un relámpago cruzó el cielo, cosa que hizo que diera un pequeño brinco.

-No deberías tenerle miedo a los relámpagos. –Una voz pastosa y siseante se escuchó tras el rubio, el chico de inmediato abrió los ojos sorprendido y se giró para observar a quien le había hablado. Su expresión era de total sorpresa, y tal vez temor, pues estaba totalmente sólo en medio de una calle a oscuras, con un total extraño. Se fijó en el hombre que estaba frente a él, era un tanto mayor que el rubio, de cabellos albinos, y mirada carmesí, su tez era algo pálida, sonreía con malicia al pequeño, esté retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Q-Que…? –Balbuceó sorprendido mirando de lleno al mayor, este soltó una risita acercándose al rubio.

-¡Oh! ¿Te sorprendí? –Preguntó ladeando su sonrisa, pasó la lengua sobre sus labios observando al menor, esté frunció el ceño alejándose del otro.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo apretando la mano con la que tenía tomada la mochila, el mayor soltó una risita nuevamente, lo cual hizo que el rubio frunciera más el ceño.

-Deberías ser más cuidados.. –Siseó el albino acercándose cada vez más al de orbes esmeraldas.- Nunca se sabe que pueda estar observándote en la oscuridad.. –El rubio se confundió por las palabras del chico, lo cual el albino aprovecho para tomarle del brazo y estamparlo contra la reja, que estaba a su lado, el rubio se quejó.

-¡Déjame! –Dijo tratando se quitarse de allí pero el mayor lo mantenía contra la reja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no, no, no.. –Dijo el mayor sonriendo de manera amplia desplegando sus colmillos, el rubio palideció al ver eso, se removía una y otra vez, manoteando y pataleando, golpeaba el pecho del mayor, pero sus golpes no eran nada contra la creatura.- Si te quedas quieto no dolerá tanto. –Susurro tomando al chico con fuerza del cuello y apretándolo, por lo que el menor dejo de moverse pues ahora se concentraba en tratar de respirar, un ruido se escuchó en la calle, por lo que el albino se distrajo y soltó el agarre del menor, cosa que este aprovecho para empujarle y salir corriendo de allí.

* * *

Muy cerca de allí un chico de cabellos azabaches, tez pálida, orbes amatistas, vestía totalmente de negro, pantalón de cuero de ese color, una camiseta un poco más clara, algo desgastada, encima una chaqueta del mismo tono que el pantalón, enfundado en unas botas de cuero, que de ellas sobresalían unas cuantas cadenas, en el cuello llevaba un cuero del mismo color. El chico caminaba tranquilamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido hasta que su oído percibió algo, unos ruidos que para él eran muy conocidos, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a correr hacía una callejuela que daba a la siguiente calle, corría aprisa siguiendo su oído y olfato, el olor se le hacía remotamente familia y desconocido al mismo tiempo, lo que le extrañaba. Al llegar a la otra calle el olor se hacía más intenso, su mirada amatista vago por el lugar cuando diviso como un chico de cabellos rubio corría hacía él, este miraba de vez en cuando hacía atrás, y lo noto, un vampyr venía tras él, camino lentamente hacía ellos, el rubio chocó contra su pecho, amatista se encontró con esmeralda, y le reconoció, los ojos del moreno se abrieron sorprendidos, de inmediato tomo el brazo del chico, jalándolo hacía el. El albino se quedó observándole mostrándole los colmillos.

-A sido un tiempo, Kevin. –Susurró el moreno mirando al albino, este lo fulminó con la mirada.- Lamento decirte que no dejare que toques al niño.

-Oh.. –El albino sonrió burlón pasando la lengua sobre sus labios mirando al rubio, este temeroso abrazo al moreno con fuerza, de alguna manera se sentía protegido.- Él es mío. –Dijo mirando al moreno que sonreía con sorna.

-No, no lo es. –Respondió colocando al menor tras él, levantó un poco el mentón.- Es mío ahora, así que.. –Su sonrisa se amplió desplegando de igual forma sus colmillos, y lanzándose sobre el albino, este le dio una patada en la pierna pero al azabache no le hizo nada, este tomó al albino de la camisa y lo levanto un poco del suelo para lanzarlo contra la acera, el albino se quejó por el golpe más se levantó de inmediato y le dio una patada en los costados al moreno lanzándolo al suelo, este lo miró con furia, antes de que el albino decidiera avanzar hacía el rubio lo tomo de la pierna del chico y tiro de ella, lanzándolo nuevamente sobre la acera, se acercó al albino montándose sobre este.

-Lo siento pero me gusta más estar arriba. –Respondió burlón el de ojos carmesí, usando la fuerza que le quedaba para tratar de levantarse pero el moreno estaba en mejor condiciones que él, por lo que sus intentos fueron en vano.

-No eres mi tipo. –Dijo el moreno ladeando su sonrisa mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas. El albino no dejaba de moverse.

-No me digas.. –Murmuró el mayor desviando su mirada hacía el rubio que observaba todo sorprendido.- ¿Eres igual a tú hermano? –Enarcó una de sus cejas mirando al moreno, este lo observo unos minutos para seguir en su labor.- Rubios y de ojos verdes, ¿Uh? –El chico de cabellos azabaches sonrió mirándole.

-Son lindos. –Comentó sacando de su bota una daga, miró al albino con diversión.- Bueno supongo que es la despedida mi no querido Break. –Se burló el chico enterrando la daga en el cuello del albino para luego pasándola por todo este, degollándolo allí. Se alcanzó a escuchar un grito, el ojiamatista creyó del albino más este ya estaba muerto, pues la daga que el Baskerville poseía estaba bañada en sangre de muerto, lo único que podía matar a un 'vampyr' de clase inferior como lo era el chico. El moreno se levantó de allí y con su mirada busco al rubio esté estaba pálido, boqueaba varias veces, su mirada se encontró con la del moreno, y comenzó a retroceder entre tropezones, hasta caer al suelo.

-L-Lo… m-mataste.. –Balbuceó el rubio mirando con terror al de cabellos azabaches, este se acercó al ojiesmeralda y se agacho.

-Sí. –Fue su respuesta mientras limpiaba la daga contra el pantalón, para luego guardarla nuevamente en la bota. Tomó el mentón del rubio, acercándolo a su rostro, frunció un poco el ceño, acercando esta vez su nariz al cuello del rubio, esté se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer, de manera imperceptible ladeó la cabeza.

-No eres Jack. –Murmuró el moreno olfateando el cuello del chico, subiendo hasta la oreja de este.- Pero te pareces un poco a él.. –Pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio.- ¿Quién eres?

-Y-Yo.. –Balbuceó el rubio entrecerrando los ojos al sentir la lengua del mayor en esa zona.- M-Me llamo, Oz. Oz Vessalius… –La respiración del menor se aceleró, mordía sus labios.

-Vessalius.. –Repitió el moreno esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios.- Ha sido un tiempo desde que no veo uno.. –Murmuró levantando al rubio, se separó de esté observándolo fijamente.

-Umm.. –Fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico, bajó la mirada sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían por la mirada del moreno. Esté ladeó su sonrisa por ello, pasó uno de sus dedos por los labios del chico.

-Debes tener cuidado, un niño como tú no debe andar sólo.. –Susurró acercando sus labios a los del chico. El rubio lo miró con confusión mientras ladeaba su rostro.

-¿P-Por qué? –Preguntó el menor observando los orbes amatistas del moreno.

-Eres inocente.. –Comenzó a decir el moreno colocando sus manos en las caderas del ojiesmeralda.- Lindo, bastante en verdad… –Susurró el moreno pasando sus labios por el cuello del chico.- Violable.. –Termino de decir el moreno dejando un pequeño beso sobre la yugular del joven Vessalius, esté abrió los ojos sorprendido sintiendo como su rostro se enrojecía más.

-Y-Yo no.. –Balbuceó el rubio mordiendo su labio inferior mientras colocaba sus manos contra el pecho del moreno.

-Si, si lo eres. –Sonrió de lado el moreno alejándose un poco del rubio para luego dejar un pequeño beso sobre los labios del rubio, el cual se sorprendió nuevamente por lo que había el chico.- Y eso me gusta.. –Susurró tomando la mano del menor para jalarlo.

-E-Espera… ¿Para dónde me llevas? –Se quejó cuando el mayor comenzó a arrastrarlo. Esté le miró más no le respondió.- ¡Oye! –Jaló su brazo tratando que el otro le mirase pero no lo hizo, frunció el ceño con molestia.- ¡Dime! –El otro se volteó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Podemos hacer esto de buena manera, me sigues y no haces preguntas. –Comenzó a decir el Baskerville afianzando el agarre en el brazo del chico.- O podemos hacerlo de mala manera, y realmente no quiero golpearte. –El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido estuvo a punto de replicar hasta que sintió como el mayor lo alzaba y lo colocaba sobre su hombro, el menor pataleaba y se quejaba pero esté no le prestó atención.

-¡Bájame! –Gritó el chico moviendo sus piernas, golpeando la espalda del chico, esté simplemente le ignoro.- ¡Auxilio! ¡Esto es secuestro! ¡Ayuda! –Repetía una y otra vez el menor, más el moreno simplemente reía divertido por lo que hacía el chico.

Unos minutos después se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad, más específicamente cerca de un bosque, el rubio seguía quejándose por el trato del moreno más esté siguió ignorándole, el chico de ojos amatistas caminó un poco más hasta que vio a lo lejos un castillo algo desgastado, y en la entrada dos guardias, a lo lejos el moreno levantó la mano en forma de saludo, estos le devolvieron el saludo más lo miraron confundido al ver que venía cargando a alguien.

-Yo puedo caminar, digo sino es que no te has dado cuenta. –Murmuró el rubio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Lo sé.. –Esta vez si respondió el Baskerville con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.- Pero.. –El chico no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido.

-¡Leo-sama! –Un grito se escuchó y el moreno dirigió su mirada para encontrarse con la de una chica de cabellos rosas, de inmediato su expresión cambio totalmente a una de fastidio.

-Charlotte. –Respondió el chico de manera fría, los guardias observaron la escena más no dijeron nada. La chica miró el bulto que traía el menor, y luego miró al moreno, este se limitó a arquear una de sus cejas y siguió de largo siendo seguido por la chica.

-No sabe cuánto lo extrañe, Leo-sama.. –Susurró la pelirosa colgándose del brazo del moreno, el rubio se quedó callado frunciendo el ceño escuchando la conversación.

-¡Leo! –Escuchó como alguien gritaba por lo que el moreno giró su rostro y vio a un chico de cabellos cenizos acercarse, sonrió un poco al ver a su mejor amigo acercarse, este se fijó en el bulto pero no dijo nada, siguieron caminando hacía la sala principal del castillo, acompañados claro está de la chica de cabellos rosas que no dejaba de hablar sin darse cuenta que los chicos no le prestaban atención.

-¡Al fin! –Un hombre de cabellos albinos estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, este poseía los mismo orbes amatistas que el moreno, observó con una sonrisa al menor hasta que se fijó en el bulto que traía el chico por lo que enarco una ceja.- ¿Qué traes allí, Leo-kun? –Preguntó curioso el mayor señalando el bulto.

-Oh cierto.. –Sonrió leve bajando al chico de su hombro, este lo fulmino con la mirada colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-¡¿Oh cierto?! –Dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño totalmente mirando al moreno, esté solo sonrío acercándose al menor para darle un golpecito en la frente con sus dedos.- ¡Auch! –Se quejó el ojiesemeralda.

-Les presento a Oz Vessalius. –Dijo el moreno de ojos amatistas, de inmediato el albino abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar al moreno.

-¿V-Vessalius? –Repitió la pelirosa mirando con molestia al chico de cabellos rubios, esté la miro de igual forma.

Un hombre de mirada amatista y cabellos azabaches observaban al menor fijamente, casi estudiándolo, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras sus ojos brillaban de una manera casi misteriosa, se levantó del sofá y camino hacía el rubio, una vez que estuvo tras él, colocó una de sus manos en su espalda, el menor volteó a verle, de inmediato amatista contra esmeralda chocaron, el mayor se sorprendió por el parecido de ese chico con el hombre que una vez había sido su amante y eterno amor, Jack Vessalius. ¿Podría ser que fuera Jack? Eran lo único que pensaba el Baskerville, tomó cuidadosamente la mano del menor, esté lo miraba un tanto confundido.

-Te he estado buscando hace mucho, Jack. –Hablo con suavidad el moreno sonriendo de ojos cerrados dándole un pequeño apretón a la mano del chico, este de inmediato sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por lo que miró hacía un lado. El mayor abrió los ojos observando al otro.- Nunca cambias, Jack.. –Susurró el moreno llevando su mano hacía la mejilla del menor, pero antes de que la posara sobre está, el chico fue jalado hacía el menor de los Baskerville, esté miraba al otro moreno con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Leo? –Enarcó una de sus cejas mirando al menor, este lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Él es mío. –Fue la respuesta del moreno, rodeó la cadera del rubio con uno de sus brazos y lo pego a su pecho. El mayor frunció el ceño al ver lo que hacía el menor, avanzó unos cuantos pasos…

-Él no es Jack.. –Una voz cantarina dijo, de inmediato todos comenzaron a buscar de quien se trataba, una joven mujer se encontraba sentada en un sillón observándoles, cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas observaban a los Baskerville.

-Ada Vessalius. –Fue la respuesta del mayor de los Baskerville, la mujer sonrió levantándose de allí y caminando hacia ellos.

-Revis-sama, ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. –Dijo desviando su mirada hacía el rubio. Esté le mirada con curiosidad.- Oz, finalmente nos conocemos.. –Susurró la chica con dulzura cerrando los ojos.- Oz, no es Jack. Aunque se parecen, son totalmente diferentes. –Explicó la mujer a los demás estos la miraron con confusión.

-Pero se parece a él. –Dijo la chica de cabellos rosas frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

-Oz, es la reencarnación de Jack. –Sentenció la rubia mirando al ojiesmeralda, los Baskerville miraron al chico asombrados.- Más no por eso es él, por lo que he podido observar Oz, y Jack son totalmente diferentes. Jack es Jack y Oz es Oz. –Finalizó la chica colocando su mano sobre los cabellos del chico desordenándolos.

-Su olor es diferente. –Hablo el moreno menor desviando su mirada al rubio, este ladeó la cabeza curioso.

-Ciertamente es así. –Esta vez fue el chico de cabellos cenizos el que hablo mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al rubio.

-¡Bien! –Aplaudió el de cabellos albinos acercándose al rubio, tomando sus manos y acariciándolas, de inmediato ambos morenos gruñeron por ello, una gota de sudor bajo por la sien del rubio Vessalius, y el de cabellos cenizos.- Lo mejor es que Oz-kun se quede con nosotros, ¿No crees, Ada Vessalius? –Volteó a ver a la rubia pero esta ya no estaba allí, los orbes amatistas del albino se abrieron como platos.- Algún día deberán decirme como lo hacen.

-Supongo.. –Comenzó a decir el chico de ojos azules mirando al albino y luego a los morenos.- Que esa fue su respuesta..

-¡Tienes razón, Elliot-kun! –Dijo con felicidad el albino, quitando al menor de los Vessalius, de los brazos del moreno para arrastrarlo hacía los pasillos del castillo.

De inmediato ambos morenos se miraron retadoramente colocándose frente a frente sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el de cabellos cenizos los miro sorprendido con una gotita de sudor bajando por su sien, la chica de cabellos rosas los miró con preocupación.

-Aléjate de Jack. –Fue lo único que dijo el moreno mayor, de inmediato el otro rodó los ojos divertido.

-No sé si fue que no escuchaste, pero lo repetiré, Oz no es Jack. Así que… -Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.- Aléjate de Oz, él es mío.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que es tuyo si apenas le conoces? –Pregunto el mayor con el ceño fruncido tomando al otro de la camisa. Este hizo lo mismo, mientras le retaba con la mirada.

-Así mismo fue contigo y Jack. –Respondió una mujer que acababa de ingresar al lugar, llevaba los cabellos negros largos y sueltos, su mirada carmesí observaba a ambos hombres, está sonrio y se acercó a ellos abrazandolos.- Mis queridos hermanos. –Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, beso las mejillas de ambos y luego les dio un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza.- El chico Vessalius ya tiene marcado su destino, Oswald. –Regaño la morena observándole con el ceño fruncido, esté hizo una mueca de disgusto y se dio vuelta, alejándose de ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Lacie? –Preguntó el menor de los Baskerville, la nombrada tomo la mano del menor con ternura y la palmeó varias veces.

-El destino de Oz Vessalius está vinculado al de un Baskerville. –Dijo al de ojos carmesí observando al menor, esté se sorprendió ante esto.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó el moreno a la chica, esta ladeó la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-¿No es obvio? –Preguntó la chica revolviendo los cabellos del chico, esté cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió la chica caminaba, alejándose de allí.

-¡No me has dicho! –Dijo el moreno corriendo tras ella, esta se giró un poco y lo miró.

-Tú. –Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la morena, para luego seguir su camino, el chico se quedó en medio del pasillo totalmente sorprendido.

* * *

Unas horas después el moreno menor de los Baskerville caminaba de forma lenta por los pasillos, gracias a Lilith, no tuvo que hacer guardia, por lo que ahora se encaminaba hacía su habitación, se encontraba algo cansado y adolorido por la pelea con el vampiro, iba algo concentrado hasta que escucho como alguien le llamaba.

-¿Leo? –Murmuró alguien cerca al moreno, este se detuvo y giró su cabeza buscando el dueño de la voz que le llamaba, a unos cuantos pasos un rubios de orbes esmeraldas y mejillas sonrosadas le sonreía, el mayor se acercó hacia él, para acorralarlo contra la pared, el rubio se sorprendió por su accionar.- ¿Q-Qué haces? –Susurró mirando al moreno a sus orbes amatistas, este sonrió de lado pasando su dedo índice por el cuello del rubio.

-¿No lo sabes? –Siseó el moreno pasando la lengua por sus labios acercándose a la oreja del menor, mordisqueó con suavidad el lóbulo de estaba, para luego lamerla con la punta de su lengua.- Sólo marco lo que es mío.. –Susurró pasando sus labios por la oreja del rubio, esté arqueo la espalda pegando su pecho al del moreno, el de ojos amatistas colocó ambas manos sobre las caderas del menor y metió una de sus piernas entre las del de ojos verdes, presionó la entrepierna del chico con esta.

-¡Leo! –Gimió el rubio desviando la mirada hacía un lado para que el mayor no lo mirase, pero esté tomo su mentón para que le mirara, así lo hizo el rubio. El mayor besó los labios del chico de forma suaves, esté rodeó el cuello del mayor con ambos brazos.

-¿Si? –Hablo el moreno con voz suave, bajando al cuello del rubio entre besos, sus manos descendieron hacía el trasero del pequeño, apretándolo e impulsándolo hacía él, el joven Vessalius rodeó la caderas del mayor con sus piernas y se apoyó en los hombros del mayor. El Baskerville camino hacia la puerta de donde supuso había salido el menor y con ayuda de sus pies la cerró.

* * *

Hasta aquí este cap muajajajajaaj, nos leemos en el próximo cap, ¿Y adivinen qué? Habrá lemon kmdkjsndkjsndhbdjhbndjhdwdjnsjhd*¬*

Xoxo

Ale-chan


End file.
